Partially or wholly cooked potato products, in various shapes, are available commercially. A common type are frozen fried potato products, such as French fries and puffs, which are meant to be cooked to completion or reheated for consumption either by frying in oil or by being baked in an oven. These fried products are prepared by either slicing whole potatoes to the shape desired, partially or wholly cooking by frying in oil, and freezing, or by forming potato granules, flakes, mixtures thereof, or combinations thereof with comminuted raw potato into a potato dough which is then shaped into the form desired, fried in oil, and then frozen.
Such frozen products, however, are not entirely satisfactory in that they tend to exude oil when cooked to completion by baking. In addition, those products made by reconstituting heat-treated potatoes, such as potato flakes and granules, lack the desired potato flavor and texture.
The exudation or dripping of oil from these products has precluded their being toasted in a toaster to effect reheating for consumption which would make them truly convenient. The dripping of oil not only damages the toaster and is a fire hazard as well as creating an unsightly and unsanitary condition, but makes the product too "greasy". Thus, it has not been possible heretofore to make toaster "French fried" potato products; products partially or wholly cooked by frying, frozen, and then cooked to completion or reheated in a conventional toaster to give final products having the taste of conventional French fried potato products.